giant_and_tinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Minami-kun no Koibito (2015)
Minami-Kun no Koibito: My Little Lover is a 2015 Japanese TV series based on the 1986 manga created by Shungicu Uchida. It is currently being aired on Fuji TV. Story Shunichi Minami is a handsome top student who is a studying to become a doctor. Chiyomi Horikiri is a bright young woman who loves dancing. They were once childhood friends and each other's sweethearts. However when Shunichi's father mysteriously disappears, they hardly speak to each other. Then one night, Chiyomi had a serious fight with her parents about her future course and she runs away during a storm. She wishes to return to her childhood days and winds up being 5 inches(15 cm). Shunichi happens upon the shrunken Chiyomi who asks him not to let anyone else see her and he takes her home. Cast *Maika Yamamoto as Chiyomi Horikiri: Member of the dance club and writing her own fantasy stories. Former childhood friends and sweetheart of Shunichi. She shrinks to 15 cm after wishing to go back to her childhood days and a fight she had with her parents *Taishi Nakagawa as Shunichi Minami: Former childhood friend and sweetheart of Chiyomi who formerly practiced Kendo. He is studying to be a doctor *Erina Nakayama as Sayuri Nomura: A classmate of both Shunichi and Chiyomi. She relates to Shunichi due to a similar situation she is in with her mother disappearing. Most of the students dislikes Sayuri and gives her the nickname "Pheromones", due to her being overly sexual. When she tries to admit her feelings for Shunichi, he turns her down and admits his own feelings for Chiyomi. *Mirai Suzuki as Riku Tagaki: Another classmate who is friends with Chiyomi and Ami. Riku has feelings for Chiyomi and doesn't like Shunichi for the way he treats her. He suspects that Minami had something to do with Chiyomi's disappearance. In episode 9, Riku learns the truth and confronted Shunichi about it. This leads to him learning about Chiyomi's shrunken form and her true reason in hiding away. *Riko Yoshida as Asuka Horikiri: Chiyomi's sister who is kind to her. Friends with Shunichi Minami and is the only one aside Sayuri he hasn't acted cold around. In Episode 8: she is the first one who learns about Chiyomi's shrunken form and tries to keep the secret. *Naomi Akimoto as Noriko Horikiri: Chiyomi's strict mother who is a realist, but is also a secret romantic. She finds Chiyomi in her shrunken form in Episode 10 after Shunichi is in an accident. *Narimi Arimori as Emiko Minami: Shunichi's mother who is worried about her husband and son. She later discovers his relationship with Kana and files for divorce. *Moe Sasaki as Ami Mikimoto: Chiyomi's best friend in the same dance club. She has a crush on Riku. *Ichirota Miyagawa as Noburo Minami: Shunichi's father who mysteriously disappears during junior high. He taught Shunichi, Kendo. It is eventually revealed in episode 5 that Noburo is in a relationship with Sayuri's mother, Kana. *Kouichi Ohori as Jouji Horikiri: Chiyomi's father who works as a florist. He is also strict with Chiyomi when it comes to her future. In Episode 10, he learns about Chiyomi being tiny and fainted on the sight of seeing her in Noriko's purse *Kazue Tsunogae as Tomiko Minami: Shunichi's grandmother who tells him and Chiyomi the legends of "Issun-boshi" and the one-inch princess known as Issun-hime. Tomiko learns about Chiyomi's shrinking in episode 6. Episodes *Episode 1: When they were children, Shunichi Minami and Chiyomi Horikiri have been best friends and sweethearts. Tomiko tells them the legends of both Issun-boshi(one inch boy) and Issun-hime(one inch princess), leading them to search for Issun-hime. Years later, they hardly speak to each other after Shunichi's father mysteriously disappears. Instead, Chiyomi finds comfort in her growing friendship with Riku Tagaki(whom everyone likes), while Shunichi becomes close to Sayuri Nomura(whom no one in class likes due to her reputation that leads to her nickname "Pheromones"). While coming home, Chiyomi catches Shunichi walking home with Sayuri One night, Chiyomi has a fight with her parents over her future course and leaves home. After fighting with Shunichi for the way he has treated her, Chiyomi seeks refuge in a cave during a rainstorm. She reminisces how happier she and Shunichi were as children and wishes to go back to her childhood days. Unfortunately, her wish is granted all too literally: Chiyomi is transformed into a 15-centimeter version of herself! While studying in his room, Shunichi finds himself feeling guilty for the way he has treated Chiyomi. *Episode 2: Living Together Waking up from this, Chiyomi frets at her new size in the park and hides as a dog appears. She is only saved by the owner taking it away. It is not until the following day that Shunichi discovers her in a park and starts pinching himself in disbelief! Although her disappearance causes her family to fret, Chiyomi feels unable to return home in her present state, and instead begs a bewildered Shunichi to harbor her in his room. He eventually does, but makes her call her parents to let them know she is fine and at a dance studio in Tokyo. Meanwhile after hearing his bewildering thoughts about people shrinking in class, Riku starts suspecting Shunichi in Chiyomi's disappearance. *Episode 3: The Magic Mallet Chiyomi decides to lie to her parents and pretend that she is attending a dance workshop in Tokyo. In the meantime, Shunichi sneaks Chiyomi into a local shrine that is home to a sacred mallet. According to a legend that Shunichi’s grandmother once told him, a thumb-sized princess attained human height with the help of this mallet. Shunichi hopes the mallet will have the same effect on Chiyomi, but ends up disappointed. His woes are compounded when he catches a cold and spends the following day in bed. When Sayuri visits him unannounced to see how he is doing, she finds him asleep and decides to use this opportunity to plant a kiss on him! A jealous Chiyomi realizes at her size, she can't do anything to help Shunichi feel better and notices that Sayuri likes him. Meanwhile, Riku is worried for Chiyomi's safety and doesn't believe that she is in Tokyo. *Episode 4: Hang in there, Shunichi Shunichi initially rejects a plea from his friend, Sho, to rejoin the kendo team for an important match, but changes his mind after being encouraged by Chiyomi and his mother, Emiko. Although his team enters the match as underdogs, Shunichi puts up a good fight. In the end, however, he is defeated and wallows in self-pity behind the gym. While Sayuri watches on and feels bad for Shunichi, Chiyomi finds herself unable to find the words to comfort him. She slowly realizes the extent of his earlier words in the fact she never understood how his father's disappearance deeply affected his family and how Sayuri related to him, which was why he found it more difficult to be around Chiyomi. However, it's the least of their problems as a suspicious man begins spying on the Minami household. Meanwhile, Riku's suspicions towards Shunichi is heightened after watching him take his jacket from Riku's hands before he had a chance to peek inside. This further convinces him that Shunichi is hiding Chiyomi, especially after reading her latest chapter. *Episode 5: Chiyomi's Epic Adventure Dissatisfied with Shunichi’s efforts to make miniature clothes from a handkerchief, Chiyomi daringly decides to head home and sneak out some outfits that she used to dress her dolls with when she was younger. After pulling this off undetected, she returns to Shunichi’s home—and is startled to find a mysterious couple there! Believing the man and woman to be burglars, she tries desperately to drive them away, and eventually succeeds by playing a CD at deafening volume. But her epic adventure is far from over, especially when that door opens revealing a familiar male's face! Meanwhile, Shunichi has to help Sayuri deal with an ex-boyfriend stalking her and accusing him of stealing her from him. *Episode 6:“I Know I’m Not Good Enough” While secretly attending school in the pocket of Shunichi’s uniform, Chiyomi happens to catch Riku’s eye. In a sudden rush of panic, she quickly ducks down out of sight but Riku looks at Shunichi as if telling him that he knows. Meanwhile, on a visit to see her father in the hospital, Sayuri is shocked to learn of his plans to remarry. Emiko witnesses all of this, and walks back from the hospital with Sayuri, which leads to her staying over in the Minami household. That night, she goes into Shunichi’s room, desperate for a kiss. However, Shunichi finally sees Sayuri for who she is, tells her off that he is not interested in her and that she should leave his home. Later on, he has a nightmare of being shrunk to Chiyomi's size and being kidnapped by Sayuri who intends to keep him for herself. Chiyomi is then discovered by Shunichi's grandmother, Tomiko, when she returns to the house. *Episode 7:“A Long Overdue Proposal” Shunichi’s grandmother, Tomiko, finds out about Chiyomi! The two then strike up a conversation, and it soon becomes clear that Tomiko is convinced Chiyomi is the thumb-sized princess of legend. That’s when Chiyomi’s mother, Noriko, comes over a visit; she has been worried about Tomiko’s strange recent behavior. Chiyomi overhears her mother complaining that Chiyomi’s father, Jouji, never actually proposed to her before they got married. And so, Chiyomi begins to think up a plan to get her father to propose to her mother after 18 years of marriage. Asuka having suspected where Chiyomi may be, demands answers from Shunichi to her whereabouts. This is the least of his problems as Riku begins stalking him and looking for answers as well. Chiyomi comes up with a good plan and helps Jouji propose to Noriko. *Episode 8: “The Blue Fairy” Tomiko is rushed to the hospital after a sudden fainting spell. The doctors detect nothing out of the ordinary, and admit Tomiko for observation. Shunichi is relieved to hear that Tomiko is no longer in any immediate danger, but after taking his eyes off of Chiyomi for one brief moment, he discovers that she’s been snatched away by one of the inpatients, a girl named Miyu who believes her to be a fairy. When Chiyomi learns Miyu is afraid that her mother, Miho, hates her, she tries to think of a way to get Miho’s true feelings across to Miyu. To do so means she may have to reveal herself to Miho and begins to rethink her decision in distancing herself from her family. Chiyomi is helped by Tomiko in reconciling Miyu with Miho who still loves her and is concerned that Miyu may not have a lot of time left. Later on, Tomiko has unhappy reunion with Noburo and admits her dissatisfaction with him for abandoning his family for his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sayuri asks Shunichi to step out into the hall with her for something important. She has stopped pursuing him and tells Shunichi more about her mother's affair with his father. Dr. Nomura overhears about this and discovers that the girlfriend was his faithless ex-wife and confronts Noburo for it. Asuka and Chiyomi have a reunion when she explains her tiny form. *Episode 9:“A Hot Spring Trip for Two” Suspicious that the main character in Chiyomi’s online novel, “Pocket-Sized Chobiko,” is in love with a character based on Shunichi, Riku starts asking Shunichi some pointed questions. When he finds out the truth, Riku is unable to hide his surprise, but he promises to support the two of them, who clearly care for each other. Meanwhile, Shunichi and Chiyomi learn that there’s more to the story of the thumb-sized princess, and they set out on a trip to turn Chiyomi back to normal. But will everything work out the way they hope? Meanwhile Asuka begs Shunichi and Chiyomi to explain themselves to Jouji and Noriko soon. *Episode 10: Category:TV Shows Category:Japanese TV shows